Obsessed
by LittleRed314
Summary: Sonny gets obsessed with the Harry Potter series. Just a random one-shot I wrote for my friend Taylor-Knight20202's birthday! :D WARNING: Do NOT take this story seriously! It's just a fun, random one-shot formed in my head. ENJOY!


**Hey wonderful fan fiction readers! ;) **

**I know you're waiting for the last chapter of ****'High School Not So Miserable'**** and I am SO sorry for the long wait… I've just been SO caught up in the Harry Potter series! My friends convinced my sister, brother, and I to read all of the books before part 2 of the 7****th**** movie comes out. (And it's going well, thanks!) I'll try to brainstorm and write the last chapter ASAP, don't worry!**

**Alrighty. I wrote this one-shot for one of my BFFFFs (Best Fan Fiction Friends Forever) Taylor-Knight20202! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D Hope you have an amazingly awesome wonderful random birthday! ;)**

**This one-shot is about Sonny being obsessed with Harry Potter (I mostly wrote it like that because of how I am with Harry Potter). Go figure :P I had to add my Harry Potter lovin' friend, Katie. Her and her sisters are the ones who got me into Harry Potter. So I also added my best friend Tori and myself. :P **

**Oh, and don't take this story completely seriously. It's not **_**meant**_** to be taken completely seriously. It's just a random one-shot I threw together because of what's on my mind and my friend's birthday. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I don't own SWAC… or Harry Potter. But I do enjoy them both! ;D I also don't own Doritos… or Coke. :P **

**Obsessed**

"AAAAH!" I screamed, quickly closing my eyes and trying my best to swerve out of the way.

…Too late.

I crashed into the trash can outside the studio. I got up and dusted myself off to hear snickering behind me.

"Wow, Sonny!" Tawni laughed. "Way to arrive in _style_."

She reached up and picked a Doritos wrapper off my head. I half-smiled.

"It's been a while since the last time I've ridden my bike…" I made up. The truth is that my mind has been wondering off a lot lately.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled. I picked up my bike, carefully placed it in the bike rack and walked into the studio.

You're probably wondering exactly _why_ my mind has been wondering? Well, my best friend Lucy from Wisconsin came to visit me over spring break and could not stop talking about Harry Potter. She kept droning on and on until she somehow made me promise to read all the books. (Don't ask _how_ it happened… I don't even know.) So, of course, I started reading them and I could not put them down! It's just something about the adventure, mystery, magic, romance… the whole package. I can honestly say that I'm obsessed.

"Sonny!" Tawni snapped.

"Huh?" I looked at her. She didn't look very happy.

"I'm having a major nail CRISIS here and you completely block me out?" Tawni whined.

"No- Tawni. I'm sorry," I shook my head. "Tell me again?"

"BLUE!" Tawni shot out. "My _annoying_ cousin Shelby painted my nails BLUE!"

"Wow. What a disaster," I said unenthusiastically.

"I know!" she put a hand to her heart. "The worst part is that I ran out of nail polish remover. So now I'm stuck like this!" she held up her nails for a second time.

"Look, Tawni. It's fine!" I chuckled. "I think blue's your color!"

"Really?" she smiled.

"Really," I returned the smile.

"And _why_ would I believe you?" she said still smiling sarcastically. (**A/N: Wow, that's a lot of 's's)**

"What?" my smile faded.

"Sonny," she put a hand on my shoulder. "Who was the one who told me I'd be fine without my Coco Mocho Coco when they couldn't deliver it until the next day?"

"Me…" I said sheepishly.

"I had to go around with my hand over my mouth! Which earned plenty of stares," Tawni explained. "And who said that I didn't need to lock all my jewelry in a safe because 'Zora wouldn't dream of stealing it'?"

"Me…" I half-whispered.

"Yes you! When I went to look for my seahorse necklace, boy was I in for a surprise!" she spat angrily. "And who _tried_ to convince me to wear your 'mommy jeans'-"

"Ok, Tawni, I get it," I sighed. "But just don't worry about it!"

"But. They're. BLUE!" she yelled again.

Nico and Grady passed by.

"Hey Sonny!" Grady smiled.

"Hey," Nico waved. "Tawni, are your nails blue?"

Tawni quickly hid her hands behind her back, and furiously shook her head.

Grady pulled one of her hands out.

"Blue is definitely your color," Nico smiled.

Tawni smiled back at him.

"See ya," Grady said, and they left.

"I told yo-" Tawni slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Do NOT say 'I told you so'!" she mimicked my voice.

"Fine," I smiled.

Tawni looked at her nails again and smiled. She tossed her hair and kept walking.

"So," I broke the silence. "What else has been going on lately?"

"The usual," she sighed. "The security guard confiscated my yorkie again."

We both suddenly came to a halt, and sniffed the air.

"Oh my gosh," I said.

"It's not possible," Tawni replied. "Do I smell-"

"Something… _edible_?" I finished.

We peeked around the corner into the Commissary to see a new cook smiling at the studio attendants.

"It can't be Brenda," Tawni concluded. "Because if it was, she got an extreme makeover and learned how to smile."

I laughed and led the way to the counter.

"Hi, I'm Sonny!" I held out my hand.

"Katie," she replied. She was smiling and wearing a Harry Potter jacket.

"So I see you like Harry Potter?" I tried making conversation.

"Yes!" she shouted. Then she looked down at her jacket and laughed. "Well… obviously."

"My friend just got me into the series and they are amazing!" I said excitedly.

"My sister is still on the books," she replied pointing. There was a blonde girl sitting in the corner next to a red head who were both reading the same book. "I'm sure they'd love to talk about Harry Potter with you. They've honestly been talking my ear off. I'm not complaining though. I remember when I was at that stage…"

I laughed and Tawni coughed.

"Oh, right," I remembered Tawni next to me. "This is Tawni Hart."

"Hi," Katie replied.

"Hi, yes. I'd like a steak please!" Tawni smiled. She turned around to me while Katie wrote that down. "This is the way to find out if this Katie girl is good for the studio."

"You want anything, Sonny?" she asked.

"Um," I started. "No thanks. But I do think I'll go talk to your sister."

"Ok, good luck," she warned.

I walked over to the girls in the corner. Both of them were engrossed in the book.

"Hi!" I smiled. The red head jumped. "I'm Sonny!"

"Hi," the blonde replied, not even looking up from the book.

"I was just talking to Katie over there," I continued.

The blonde shot me a glance. "I apologize for… whatever she did."

"What? No!" I laughed. "She didn't do anything."

"Good," the blonde sighed. "She's been getting easily excited over there."

The red head laughed. "People have been leaving mumbling things like 'she's too perky' or 'she needs to calm down'."

I half-smiled at them. "I've been getting things like that a lot from people… especially one particular person."

The blonde raised her eyebrow.

"Anyone we might know?" the red head asked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I replied.

"THAT jerk?" the blonde closed her book. "Seriously, he's got to lighten up!"

"Yeah, being around you would do him some good!" the red head added.

I blushed, and quickly changed the subject. "So, you never told me your names."

"Oh, right," the red head smiled. "I'm Megan."

"And I'm Tori," the blonde nodded.

"Cool," I smiled back. "So what book are you on?"

"The Half-Blood Prince," Tori held up the book.

"Oh my gosh, I loved that one!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," Megan said. "But I went on a Harry Potter fan site and kind of accidentally got a spoiler." She made a face.

"Ugh, I hate it when that happens!" I replied wholeheartedly.

"So now it's no surprise who the Half-Blood Prince is," she finished.

Tori rolled her eyes. "That's what you get!"

"Hey, I didn't know that would be there, or else I obviously wouldn't have looked!" Megan raised her voice.

"Well you never know what spoilers you might get from a FAN SITE when MOST people on there have already read ALL of the books!" Tori yelled back.

"You could have WARNED me!" Megan sat up straight.

"HOW could I have warned you?" She sat up. "Was I just supposed to say 'Gee, I bet Megan's about to go on a Harry Potter fan site. I think I should call her up and tell her not to because she might get a spoiler!'?" She said in an exasperated tone.

"UGH!" Megan yelled and sat back down with her arms folded.

_Now I know why Katie said 'good luck'. This is as bad as me and Chad._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I stopped the argument. "Look Megan, it's not her fault that you saw the spoiler. And Tori, don't tease her about it! I'm sure she regrets it well enough as it is."

They both calmed down.

"Now, how about getting something to drink?" I smiled.

"Coffee," Tori blurted out.

"No, tea!" Megan whined. "It's more Harry Potter-ish!"

Tori rolled her eyes.

I got up to order the drinks. As soon as I got to the front, Katie said, "I see you've noticed what I meant."

I nodded.

"They've been going off yelling one minute and then intently reading the next," she explained.

I turned around. Sure enough they were both silently staring at the pages of the same book again.

"It's funny the way they read it too," Katie pointed out. "My other sisters and I used to read it like that."

They were both huddled over one copy of the book, Tori now hissing, "Turn the page!" And Megan whispering, "I'm not done yet!"

I laughed. "Is it even possible to read it like that?"

"Oh yeah," Katie nodded. "That was the only way we read through every book!"

"Wow," I mumbled.

"Anyway," Katie pulled up her notebook. "Anything I can get you?"

"Yeah, Tori wants coffee and Megan wants tea," Katie scribbled on the paper as I told her. "And I'll take a Coke."

"Alrighty," Katie smiled.

I walked over to Tawni's table. She was busy stuffing a steak into her mouth.

"Hey Tawn," I sat down.

She laughed, "I see you got in the mix of a scene over there. Everybody in the cafeteria found it highly amusing."

"Yeah, I can't imagine how Katie handles them," I sighed.

She nodded and quickly stuffed another bite into her mouth.

"Katie is a genius!" she yelled, causing a few people to turn their heads. "I hope she stays for good!"

"I never asked her how long she's staying," I replied.

"Drinks for Sonny Munroe!" Katie said over the microphone.

I got up and picked up the drinks. "By the way, how long are you staying?" I asked.

"Only until Brenda can come back," Katie sighed. "Sadly I'm going to have to find a different job then."

"Do you like this job?" I questioned.

"Yes," she replied. "It's the best one I've gotten!"

"Well, in return for being so nice to Tawni and me, we can try to convince Mr. Condor to keep you here," I suggested.

"Really?" Katie's eyes widened. "You would do that?"

"Sure!" I smiled. "It's also been fun talking to Tori and Megan over there."

"THANK YOU!" she yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the Commissary.

"No problem," I laughed.

I brought the drinks to the girls in the corner.

"Yep, there goes another one," Megan shook her head.

"Another what?" I asked.

"Another person complaining about my sister," Tori sighed.

I laughed. We sipped our drinks as Tawni approached.

"Sonny," she tapped my shoulder. "Rehearsal time."

"Kay, Tawn," I replied. I turned back to the girls. "It was nice meeting you two!"

"Anytime," Tori smiled.

"I hope we can talk again sometime," Megan said. "Finally there's someone else who enjoys Harry Potter as much as we do."

"Yeah," I giggled.

I got up and waved again, and turned around to leave the Commissary.

"So, I see you have your Harry Potter problem sorted out," Tawni assumed.

"What? I didn't have a problem," I lied.

"Sonny," Tawni turned to face me. "I know these things. There's no point in lying."

"Fine," I smiled.

The rest of the day went very well. My mind didn't wander, and I was completely into what I was doing. Well… the bike ride home wasn't too good. It seems as if it got a little ruined by the crash earlier this morning. How do I know? By the way I kept zigzagging across the sidewalk, almost bumping into many people (and getting yelled at by multiple kids and their mothers).

My 'Harry Potter problem' (in Tawni's words) wasn't _completely_ sorted out. Still from time to time I get overly excited and need to pay Megan and Tori another visit. But hey-

I'm obsessed.

**So, there it is! :) Hopefully, nobody took it completely seriously. (For the third time now.) But, hopefully you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! :D**

**Oh, and make sure you all wish Taylor-Knight20202 a happy birthday! ;)**

**~Meggz (Peace-Love-Sonshine) :D**


End file.
